Three Humans
by Redbark
Summary: Three young humans awake to find themselves as ponies.: First story on  warning! Please read and leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is basically my first story (I SUCK! But please read on ) I got this idea from a steam chat. We were all reading a story. It was my neighbor, a friend from school, and me. After the story I jogged ideas and they liked it so I included both of them. Enjoy.**

**ALSO YES! This is based around elementary school since middle school was the worst time of my life and I just got into highschool so… Yep!**

* * *

><p>Talking was heard. I was in my room talking with two of my friends on steam, we were reading a story out loud to eachother, cracking jokes here and there. A soft faint femalish voice was heard, "Will, Your next." It was Amanda. She was basically taller than me in real life. And she was older. But I always had shown her things that she should've known. Even I had the guts to show her My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. "Oh! My bad!" It was Applejacks voice. Since I had a southern voice in me I decided to go for her. "Naw stop yer' squelin! We need ta' get these apples ready for cider season!" Ryan laughed. Ryan's my neighbor. He has a ginger-ish brown hair. We knew eachother since we're four. It's strange how our friendship lasts since I dislike the theings he likes and he dislikes the things I like. Excpet for his mentally idiotic brothers. Jack and the one we do not speak of! (Gerard). I looked to the clock and realized it was 4 A.M.<p>

"Umm, night. It's four over here." I said slightly disappointed

Amanda spoke surprised "Oh my! I didn't notice how late it is!"

Ryan then pretended to snore, joking around.

I mumbled some faint curse words. "G'night."

I logged off before they could say one last word. Kept on my jeans and sweatshirt and hopped to bed.

"God, may I have a great sleep tonight." I thought of something and smiled.

"And even though I don't go to church much, may I ask you an offer? May I be a Pegasus from the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? Please? Anyways, thank you, and may I sleep well."

I stopped and said "Amen." And I felt a bit enjoyed. I closed my eyes and slept

* * *

><p>I woke up not noticing anything. Not even looking around my room, I got out of bed but I realized I couldn't walk on my hind legs. I ingored it and got onto four legs<p>

"Better than nothing."

I then went to the bathroom. The lights were off. I couldn't see a thing. I didn't notice it was 7:00 AM. I knew where my toothbrush was always. Next to the sinks left. I then struggled and couldn't find my four fingers. So then I did a "Live long and prosper" thing from star trek to pick it up. I then realized my mouth was closer to the toothbrush and my teeth almost went around, which felt like a snout. I ingored it and brushed. It felt weird though. And I heard my mother in the kitchen. I then spit into… Wherever I was spitting and opened the door. The light was still dark. As I went around the corner and said "Hello" my mother turned around smiling. Until her eyes gone wide. She was holding a plate, well, use to until she dropped it. She then put her hands over her mouth gasping for air.

"What is it?" I asked in a squicky voice. This time I looked at myself. I noticed red fur. My favorite colour. I was shocked and looked at myself. I had wings! I then rushed to the mirror glancing at me. My eyes were emerald green. My hair was crimson. It was pushed to the left as usual.

"My god…" I actually felt joy in my stomach. I tried to move my wings. They flapped. I then tried to atleast hover above the ground, and I failed. I then knew it was going to be like a bird. They learn to fly. I was looking at myself in awe so long that I didn't notice my mom dialed, what I think was, 911

"Hello? Hello! My- M- My son just turned into a- uh- Horse! With wings! Like a- like a- Pegasus! No I'm not crazy! I- I can bring him over right now! " She hung the phone up. She looked at me. Noticing how I was admiring myself.

"Come on, follow me." She asked politely. Now calm. I decided to follow her just so it won't be like a regular weekend. When we always argue during the day.

"Mom-"

"It's alright William. We just need to take you to the hospital and get this sorted out."

* * *

><p>Just before Amanda could say one more thing, William Logged off.<p>

"Oh damn." She hopped into bed, keeping her computer on, whispering to herself "Now if only I was a unicorn from My Little Pony" She fell asleep after saying that.

As Amanda woke up, she saw something pointing from her head.

"What the-" she reached out but when she was reaching out, She saw a hoof. The fur was white. She got up and dashed towards the closets mirror. Almost falling in shock.

She looked in the mirror and the first thing that came into her head was "DJ-PON3." Amanda stared at herself. She looked exactly like Vinyl Scratch!

"No… Way…" All of a sudden, she was levitating objects in midair.

"Honey! We need" a voice rung through the house. A plu7mp mother stood right outside of Amanda's doorway. Surprised and shocked,

"Oh… My…"

* * *

><p>Ryan laughed as both of them logged. Off. But since he was fake snoring, he closed his eyes and slept without saying a word. And awoke to himself lying in bed. Like always, he got up and decided to get some breakfast. He saw his fat-ass brother "Jack" sleeping on the couch and his brother that Will and him joke about being gay.<p>

"Hey Ry-!" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked in shock at Ryan. Ryan couldn't help a smile.

"Gerard what's a matter?" Ryans mother came inside of the kitchen and gasped at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan's smile faded away as he found out his mother was scared.

"Ryan… Take off that costume! It's not Halloween!" Jack said coming up behind Ryan finally awake. He yanked on Ryans real ears until his nails were driven into his brothers skin

"Ew blo-" He stopped now realizing that Ryan's not wearing a costume.

"Ryan… You're a pony?" Gerard asked still in shock.

Ryan slammed jacks head into the door. But as he did, he realized some fur and a hoof. Jacks ear is now bleeding. He dashed towards a mirror. He looked like a MR cupcake. Only younger, And wore a black leather cap.

"What the? What the! Oh my god!" He was just an earth pony.

CH.5

Amanda's mom, now calmed, looked to her daughter and smiled.

"Where are we going?" Amanda asked now noticing many people giving her strange looks from the car.

She was in a purple small car. And that's basically it.

"The hospital." Ryans mother stated

"The hospital!" Ryan shouted in rage. I am not going there!

"Well we just need to see whats wrong with you. That's all" Williams mother also stated

"But mom!-"

"Shut it!"

As all three of them pulled up in their cars, they got out noticing each other.

"Who are you?" All three of them asked together.

"William Ramsey"

"Am-

"Ryan K-" Ryan and Amanda stopped. They looked at eachother.

"Ryan?" Amanda and William asked.

"William?" Ryan and Amanda asked.

"Amanda?" Ryan and William asked.

"Let me guess," William started to say, "your parents got freaked out about us turning into ponies? So they decided to go to the hospital to figure out what happened?

The two nodded.

"Figures"

As the three, or six including the parents, walked in many people gave them strange looks. The mothers tried to not make eye contact until they reached the hallway

"Good luck!" all three of them called out with worried faces.

I hid myself behind my mother with my head down. People looked at her as if she was crazy for bringing in a small horse in.

"Excuse me-" said a voice who was going to question why she did bring a pony, but stopped when he saw my wings, noticing I wasn't a real pony.

"Ugh. I hate this attention." I thought in my head. My mind was racing that I didn't notice my mother stopped so I went past her.

"William!" I snapped out of it and quickly dashed in the room to the doctor's office.

"What is it?" he said peering over his computer screen.

The room's walls were painted white. It looked barren. There was only a sink and cabinets. It had a small bed and some surgical tools.

"Oh my…" He looked at me, as expected, wide eyed. He immediately got up from his chair and dashed to me, examining me.

"Wings? Red? Mrs… Ramsey. Is this really your son?" He asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice

"He got out of his room, he talked like him, I- I guess so-"

"Talked? Mrs. Ramsey, don't be ridiculous, horses can't-"

"Now yes I can!" I cutted in, The doctor ingored me thinking it was my mother.

"Mrs. Ramsey! You came to the wrong hospital! Go to the mental-" He stared at my mother as I yelled.

"I said, yes I can!" He realized it was a boys voice, and knew it would be impossible for my mother to speak so clearly with her mouth shut. The doctor looked at me. I then inspected for a name tag.

"Doctor… Willson…" I said the words so clearly as my mouth moved. I looked up at him, I wondered why I never knew his name and he's my doctor.

"My… God! Si-sit on the bed! Now!" He barked at me. Rushing to his phone.

"This is Doctor. Willson! I have a, what I guess, radiated patient! I need backup!" He hung up the phone quivering with fear. "I advise you to step out Mrs. Ramsey. Now!"

My mother backed up out of the room in fear. Her eyes fixed upon me.

About a minute later, about five people came in all in hazard suits.

"Willson. We'll perform the surgery." I wondered why they were so calm. There was a pony with wings! Infront of them! It was like they were used to this sort of thing! It all happened so fast as my mind was racing. I didn't even notice someone injecting a needle in me! I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up. I was in the emergency room. I still was a pony. And right next to me was Amanda and Ryan. One of the doctors in hazard suits took off her helmet and explained to the three parents who had worried looks on their faces<p>

"Don't worry, everything's fine. They have no radiation whatsoever. They are almost exactly like a human. Just different. Mrs. Ramsey, your son just has wings. He can fly. But he needs to learn. Mrs. Vesseli, your daughter has something running through her. Some blue energy running through her veins, up her horn. Like magic, she can do different things. And Mrs. Kennedy Your son has nothing special. At all.

I couldn't help a smile.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed. Still as a pony. I got up balancing myself. I turned on my computer, and about a minute later I opened up a file for my electronical music. And as I picked up my headphones I realized my hooves.<p>

"How did I?" Better not question it. I just ignored it and went on. I closed my eyes and listened.

About a minute into the song I had a perfect idea. I opened up Firefox and went to AOL. And I knew it, I was on the news. I smiled and then I saw some blue hair in the corner of my eyes. I took off my headphones staring at a tired unicorn. Amanda.

I was surprised to see her at my house. I usually go to hers. I clicked out of Firefox and paused the music.

"Ya'll alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." She yawned very loud.

"Hang on, if you here. Where's Ryan?"

"Asleep on the couch." It's so bright in here.

And indeed it was. Light was pouring for the windows. I never really noticed how my room was. A white shelf containing crappy old stuff and, another shelf above my computer. Holding baby toys and pictures of animals when I was young, A large mirror, A bird cage, a fish bowl, some trophies, and a TV set.

"Your mom wants you." Oh no. I thought, with a chill running down my spine.

As I walked out I noticed Ryan snoring on a white cough. Everything in the room was white, except for the TV and the black chair. For some reason it reminded me of chess.

I walked into the red kitchen where this time, it's only red and brown. All three of the mothers were talking, smiling at each other. They all had a cup of coffee.

" … now my son currently makes electronical music. Which he prefers to call it 'Dubstep.' and speak of the devil." I rolled my eyes secretly.

"Hey mom."

"Morning." My mother handed me some cheese to eat. I looked to find Amanda flicking through TV channels. And Ryan just woke up.

"Put it on to 'The Hub,' wait, what time is it?" Ryan moaned loudly. My mother kept on talking.

"… well mandy likes electronical music too…"

"… don't get me started with Ryan. He listens to someone named 'Skrillex' at least 40% of the time."

"It's like 7:00." Amanda flicked it on to The Hub. The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic show was on. I grabbed the cheese and sat on the cough eating. Ryan stole some and devoured it whole.

"Heard your mother rambling all about your music," Amanda began, "I couldn't help to just get on your computer and listen to it myself. It's good" From what I saw it was "Sweet and Elite"

"Watched it," we all groaned "put it on 'On Demand.' "Amanda was having a hard time using the remote

"Amanda you're a unicorn! Use your magic!"

"Oh, right, sorry. Still getting used to it." She dropped the remote and easily levitated objects. I was jealous that she learned how to use her powers when I don't know how to fly.

After the show was over we all had to go to school. As the bus slowed down. The bus slowed down.

"Saw you on the news! Come on in!" He said cheerfully, smiling, still wide eyed though.

Now I don't have to explain what it was like on the bus. Except for the bullies.

"Haha! Ponies! Nice costume you dimwits!" That was said by Ryan Long. A fifth grader like us, yet stronger. He was wearing a sweatshirt saying "Old navy." He had torn jeans He then threw insults at us. I couldn't hold in my anger.

"Why you!-"I jumped up not realizing I was flying. I tackled him onto the seat holding his shirt with my hoof somehow "– You will shut up! Do you not realize!-" I was then hovering above the seat holding him. I knew he found out that it was not a costume. "I want to split your head open! Do you hear me! You stupid ol- woah!" Someone pushed me off. I ignored who it was because he was not a problem anymore.

Amanda levitated both of the two and threw them two seats away

The bus driver stopped and looked at what happened. Ryan was crying with his nose bleeding. While the other… I don't know. And so now think in your head what happened next. I don't want to repeat that day.

"Suspension. For just sticking up to myself!" All three of us were in my room. Ryan listening to my music, and Amanda watching TV.

"Yep" Amanda dully said. "Even I took the first blow. Dyea broke his arm and Ryan just broke his nose."

Amanda was listening more to the music than the movie.

I looked to the movie and what was playing was some movie. Looked to be Rio.

"Yep Rio." The blue bird came up on the screen with that geeky girl.

"Well you two get suspended. I'm still in school. Stayed out of it."

"Puss…-" I muttered getting an idea.

"Music!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Ryan took off my headphones and Amanda looked at me startled.

"Will?" Amanda started to say but was interrupted when I pushed Ryan off the chair.

"Hey! What was that for!" I began to slightly edit the song.

"You both like electronical music? Right?" They both knew what I was gonna say. "We should start a-"

"Band then fail because we did that several times." Ryan pointed out as he got up on his four legs.

"Well, yeah! But that was before we were ponies!" I said cheerfully.

"He does have a point…" Amanda began to say.

"Anyways, my brother lended me some tech that I keep in the basement, It all makes Dubstep and I'm su-"Ryan dashed out of the room and went for the garage. I then got up flying yet fell in like five seconds.

"Walking it is."

* * *

><p>As we entered my garage, Ryan already had set up the equipment.<p>

"Your brother is rich!" Ryan yelled examining the equipment

"Yep." I said sounding like Big Macintosh with my deep voice.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank you for reading my quick story. <strong>

**Now I may put a hold to this since I am jogging ideas from the back of my hand. These are the stories in order of which one I'm going to do.**

**This Story, Fallout New Vegas: Pony Edition, S.T.A.L.K.E.R: Pony Edition.**

**All three of them MAY contain these characters. S.T.A.L.K.E.R is an auto NO. Fallout, 25% chance.**

**So what's my goal? at least 20k words. And if possible, 50k.**

**Also yes, they WILL go to Equestria. It is not a spoiler at least 3/4's of all Human Crossovers of MLP everyone goes to Eqeustria.**

**Please review, and share! And remember. If you don't like it, leave what I did wrong. No one gets better without discipline or self-discipline **

**And last thing, the Fallout series will be based at New Vegas.**

**P.S. I don't know how to make dubstep so live with it.**


	2. Authors Notes

Authors Notes:

Hello! I was grounded for two weeks. So I couldn't do this story on the vacation. I'm dropping the Stalker FanFic and a halt on the Fallout story. I have been wondering what I should use for the ponies to hold and fire the guns and stuff.

ALSO I found myself going in third and first person view. I'll begin writing on Friday also. So I'll TRY my best to be in third person.


	3. Chapter 3

So after being grounded I'm back! No time to talk. I cut off my authors notes short because my parents got home and ALMOST found me on the comp. Thank god for save mode. Here it is!

Also: I do not own Hasbro or My Little Pony. I do not even know how to make dubstep! The only thing I claim my rights to is this story, and me. All character's a Fictional, except for William. That is me.

Also I'm going "First Person"

F-BOMB ALERT!

"Eeyup," I tried to sound like Big Macintosh, "Just how do you use these!"

"Easy!" Ryan turned on a sound recorder he then did some pumps using his throat and… Well you know. He pressed play and the sound repeated. He added something scratchy to it, which sounded a little bit more professional. "Here, let me show you. Will, take the keyboard, Amanda take the DJ set."

He pointed me to where and how I can alter the piano sounds. He told Amanda how to spin records and such. We decided for the fun of it to make a quick 30 second song.

"Three, two, one, GO!" I quickly altered the keyboard to some beat sound. I focused mainly on what I was doing. Until I snapped out of it to see how long we were going for._ Hang on… 1 minute and 30 seconds!_ I heard the beats of the song and I realized how good we were doing for a first try. I nodded and smiled. After about 5 minutes in I was so into it I never noticed myself flying off the ground. I made a good beat then pressed repeat as I played another. Near 20 minutes my hoof tips and forelegs ached, I looked towards Amanda. She stopped. I didn't hear Ryan play either. I was too into the song that I found myself the only one playing. I finally stopped resting my foreleg and I wondered how I played with just hooves.

* * *

><p><em>Ignore it. I'll go get some snacks actually. Wait what should eat if I'm a pony. They eat flowers. And… Ah, refrain from junk food. Carrots should do the trick.<em> As I walked up the stairs, still struggling with four legs, I looked at my feathery wings and I felt what Scootaloo feels. But remembering the filly made me wonder why I am taller than an average colt. Like a young stallion sort of. I raised my wings to see if I had a cutie mark. None there. _Well thank god I'm not in Equestria. This is embarrassing! _My thoughts were then cut off by a high pitched screech

"I got my cutie-!"

"SHH! Our parents may still be here. And congratulations. " The screech was Amanda's. And Ryan must've calmed her down. I was amazed at how Ryans voice was loud enough that I could hear it from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Ryan, let me guess, she got her mark?" I wasn't a fan of saying "Cutie" mark for reasons. And they have to be obious. Which boy, male, or man (Or pony, stallion, and colt, depending on how you view it) says cutie? Okay maybe a colt or stallion in Equestria might since they're not born into a world with Joseph Kony's and Hitler's, etc.

"What'd you expect from her saying cutie? Plus here's the funny thing, it's EXACTLY like Vinyl's. I guess that means mine is Mr. Cake?" I couldn't help but chuckle. I didn't know Cake's cutie mark but I did know it had to do with baking

"Shut up! And get baking!" I called out still chuckling

"Why am I Cake anyways?" Ryan started to walk out of the garage and went up the stairs.

"Do you have an OC?" I asked him following.

"So… That's why your different?" he stopped and looked back to me.

"I guess. Hey, wanna play Minecraft?"

He looked back to me as he realized something "Wait. Haven't you noticed that we're not the average size of a colt?"

"Or filly!" Amanda called out walking, or trotting, up the stairs.

"Possibly since you have older characters and I have an OC that's tall?" I shrugged walking to my room.

It was about 2 hours. A creeper blew up a part of my home and all my diamonds fell into my lava waterfall. Let's say I had around 22 diamonds. After that I looked to my phone and it started ringing. I picked it up with my hoof, yet again doing a Star Trek hold. "'Ello?"

"Hey this is the local music department. I'd like to ask you something."

I turned on speaker phone and motioned the two to listen "I'm listening"

"Wait how old are you? It said here 10 that 3 10 year olds were turned into talking creatures. One Unicorn, a Pegasus, and a regular horse. You sound like you're in your early 20's." I coughed and spoke this time listening closely to my voice.

"Check, check." I sounded as always. A young, yet very deep, voice. "Same old voice here."

"Well… Whatever. I overheard some music coming from the garage. Let's say a news station was directly outside your home and I was there."

"Nah, we're good!" Ryan shouted pushing me out of the way while Amanda levitated the phone with her magic and turned it off.

"What was that for?" I got up eyeing them both.

"Use your brain! It first goes into a contract. Then, you make a song, then they put it up, and you think you get rich. But they only pay you a quarter of what they earn! This may be false, but let's just leave it. I don't want to go into business. How about we just make it into a song? Upload it to youtube, and then wait. Ad's go along and pay. Upload it to iTunes. Then wait some more."

"Don't get your hopes up" Ryan stated out calmly. "But for the fun of it. Let's just do it. Make a song then upload it to youtube what can go wrong?

== OKAY THIS IS AS FAR AS I GOT BEFORE MY PARENTS CAME HOME. SO NOW I WAS ALMOST GROUNDED. AND ALSO I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO MAKE A SONG SCENE BECAUSE I TRIED TO MAKE ONE THE NEXT DAY AND FORGOT TO SAVE. AND I ALSO HAVE TO GO SOON SO NO SONG SCENE. ==

**The next week.**

I slowly got out of bed tired and exhausted. _Screw logic of getting breakfast. Let me see how many views our song got. Never checked it since it first went up. How much did we have? 100? Yeah around 100._ I waited for 3 minutes for my crappy ass computer to work and ass soon as I got it on youtube. My jaw dropped. "Holy dear god!"_ Oh my god. 780 fucking thousand! Shit my credit card!_I went on paypal and viewed how much money I had. _Oh fucking…_. I didn't realize that I had around 50k dollars. I picked up my phone. _Dead. Damnit! _I ran up to the home phone and called Ryan. At the second ring he picked up

"Oh god why so early? Is this Will?" He yawned immediately after that

"Check the video, now."

"The what? Oh the song! Yeah, yeah, hang on!" I heard shuffling then soon clicking.

"Attempted to do an all-nighter?"

"Yep. 5 A.M. as usual. I woke up at 7 so I was so close! I left my computer on." Later on after 2 more yawns I heard a gasp.

Holy! How much did you-"

"Around 50k." I knew what he was about to say.

"Oh my… God… Please tell me that's the money"

"Money." I stated smirking

"Shit. Let's make another song. I'll call Amanda, you get the stuff ready. GO!"

After waiting around 20 minutes I saw them galloping towards my door "Will! I… Heard… Get a couch ready… Ughh…" I opened the door surprisingly with my hooves as they dashed in jumping onto the nearest couch.

After about 30 minutes of making some beats and getting ready we decided to just get it on. It first started out as a calm sound. Like the wind. Then Ryan made up a _*Bop*_ sound. A scratchy tune then started to rise. I readied my hooves and when the sounds dispersed. I went Rambo on the song.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of trying to get the song to work and transfer it to youtube. My phone rang.<p>

"Jell-O." I didn't answer the phone. Only Ryan did. His eyes went wide. "No… We don't want to. Damnit! Bye!" He hung up the phone. "Why do people want us? Edit our channel. You know what to put in." he later sighed putting his hoof to his forehead. The phone rang again.

I picked it up almost yelling "No we don't want to! We're only a-"

"Whoa! You don't want me to set you up for a concert?"

"Hang on." I put speaker phone on. "Repeat what you said"

"Do you want me to set you up for a concert?"

We all looked to eachother nodding. "Sure…"

"Exc- Wait I forgot to tell you. I'm actually setting you up at a park. Tomorrow. And do you even have a name?"

"Umm. Band or regular?"

"Band. Then regular."

"We don't have-" A hoof knocked me on the head. Ryan was staring at me.

"RGB." I tilted me head confused. "Ugh… Red, Green, Blue!" It took me a few seconds to get it. Amanda nodded to me saying yes I guess.

"We are.. RGB?" I looked back to the two. They just smiled.

"Regular names?"

"Ryan"

"Amanda"

"William"

"Alright well I'll see you I guess." He hung up without us saying if we want to do it.

"Strange" I turned off the phone and began to work

* * *

><p>FUCK SCHOOL! HOMEWORK = FUCKING SHIT AND CAN BARELY GET TIME TO TYPE.<p>

This will be the shortest chapter I will EVER make. I felt so bad for leaving you guys without a chapter so here.

Also very sorry for the F-Bomb.

And to make this up, Next chapter they go to Equestria? Anyways. I'm also trying to make cutie marks for people. I made a deviantart page. The only art there is my OC XD.

.com/

CYA!

EDIT: Also. I may start a livestream (WARNING. MY VOICE IS FREAKING ANNOYING DUE TO PUBERTY NOT KICKING IN. AND MY FACE LOOKS LIKE I'M 10 SO I MIGHT NOT SHOW IT. AND MY FREAKING CAMERA SUCKS AT QUALITY AND IS CURRENTLY VERY LAGGY) it will mostly be me making the stories. And playing a game here or two. Next chapter I will make a URL to it.


	4. Livestream

Screw the hate. Going live. Expect me on during Friday and Saturday most. Link is

.com/redbark?t=661653

Enjoy

P.S. I Do fanfic writings and (sometimes) games.


	5. Chapter 5

Well... Shit guys. I typed in the WHOLE performance. I didn't save. My head was turned off so I decided not to do it. Listen I love you all (NO HOMO. Unless you're female, But depends on if your hot.) But I have a serious case of migraines and working when my brain is off isn't right. Well, working when I know what to do and what to type. I let my brain flow through the words that I type.

Anyways the livestream will be on NEXT Friday at possibly 12 P.M. Eastern American time, East coast of America, eastern GMT. You know. Anyways, sorry and all, but do enjoy.

Walking down the sidewalk to some place Ryan told us about backstage is... Fun in a way, although with is crooked, un-mature mind, he can pull off anything.

"Really Ryan, we're going to?..." I repeated, maybe the 16th time.

"We're there! Finally you can stop your talking." He stopped us in front of a bar. It seemed to be themed in the old western movies and days. "**Old Swavy Saloon"** was its name.

"It's a bar. They call it saloon for the heck of it. Dad went here and got drunk MANY times." He looked back at Amanda and me with our gaping mouths.

"Woah, we're 10! We're too young!" I basically yelled at him. As tempting it is, I didn't want to risk it.

"Easy, people think we're 23 right?" He shown me some fake ID cards. As soon as I saw them my eyes went wide.

"Ryan, if we get thrown into jail, I will MURDER you. When, how, and why did you get these?

"Long story. Don't ask how I got the pictures though."

When we walked in it was crazy. Men were drunk asleep or just drunk. The women were no different. I walked to the counter my heart pounding so loud I'm sure someone could hear it a foot away. The saloon server looked at us funny, "ID?" I handed him mine and prayed to god he won't figure it out.

"What'cha wants? Strong?" My brain was off. And I'm sure Amanda's was also. He bought it.

"W-w-wait what?" I heard Amanda stuttering

"Strong alcohol? It's all we have left."

"Sure…" I stated calmly trying to not act suspicious.

After 5 minutes the server came back to us and handed our drinks.

"Cheers! I guess." As we clanked our bottles together I took the bottle and sipped.

It was so sour. A bitter tasting smell. It tasted horrible. Yet when I set the bottle down it tasted better after a while. A surge of joy rushed through me. I couldn't stop drinking it until I went blank.

I woke up in a bed, in a small cramped up apartment room. My head was pounding when I sat up. Barely anywhere to walk, boxes and packages were packed up everywhere. I heard the rushing of water from a sink emitting behind a closed door. I stood up and noticed a glowing blue mane from a white unicorn. I pushed the door open with my hoof. With the light flowing in I closed my eyes and put my hoof to my head.

"You're awake… Morning" It was Amanda. Making some pancakes, I was surprised that she knew how to cook. She used her telekinesis powers and threw me some aspirin and aleeve. "You owe me. You're lucky I actually threw the glass of liquor on the ground or else you would've died by a truck and wouldn't have slept on the streets." She then gave me some water again with her telekinesis powers

"Where's Ryan?" One of the only times I actually worried where he was. If I was almost killed by a truck I'm sure he would've also.

Amanda chuckled "Well he did go home with other people… Who are the opposite gender" Obvious. But a human and pony? Oh well.

"Where'd you sleep?" I regretted questioning seeing no other door.

"Couch." Thank god.

Soon a knock came from the door as Ryan stepped in the door. He seemed really tired. "Please don't let me drink again." After about 4 hours of waiting our headaches cleared up. Ryan and I were dreadfully tired. Same with Amanda. We all walked into my room and did rock paper scissors shoe. Using actually rocks and papers to see who sleeps on the bed I lost. Amanda won. Ryan and I played again to see who gets the only sleeping bag. My luck is dry, yet my feathers were soothing and warm so I had no trouble.

I woke up to see some blinding light. But the room was dark. It seemed around 6 A.M? When my eyes adjusted I saw something glowing… Like a portal. It was a strange light showing a picture of fields and a hill covering what looks to be a clock tower. I shoved Ryan awake.

"Huh… Wha? OH GOD THE SUN!" He screamed waking Amanda up. When she saw the light she shielded her eyes.

"William turn that off!" She also added.

"Just wait a minute for your eyes to settle." I said blankly still staring at the picture. It had some humming noise.

"I have a feeling I'm getting blinded by your ugliness!"

"Just to say it's the opposite way" I nudged him with my hoof

"Stop fighting! Something moved in the picture. A… Rainbow… Now a double rainbow-"

"OH MY GOD DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY!" Ryan yelled making the neighbors yell. "My bad!" I just chuckled. And looked back to the picture.

"Put a pencil in there or something. See if it works." Amanda lifted a stone and chucked it with her magic to the picture. No sound came from behind it. But it moved INTO the picture.

"Well… Let me put my hoof in and see what happens." I put my hoof in and and couldn't pluck it out.

"Need help getting out?" Amanda asked getting out of the bed. She grabbed onto me and pulled back. The hoof was coming out. But Ryan had to screw it up.

"Just jump in it! Adventure!" He pushed The two of us in. And soon instead of just landing on the ground, We were falling from the sky. Ryan was below us. Amanda and I were at the same height. We were plummeting down to a grassy field possibly 100 feet below us.

"We're gonna die!" Yelled Ryan. But as soon as that was said a rainbow came out of nowhere and swooped him away "H-"His voice was cut off instantly. The rainbow went into a cave at least a couple of miles away, yet in view.

Amanda and I grabbed onto eachother. I flapped my wings furiously but I couldn't fly. I tried spacing my times. Every 1 second. Then to every 2 seconds.

"You can let go now" I heard my wings flapping up and down. I opened my eyes and let go realizing we're only 10 feet above the ground. I landed next to Amanda who was getting up from some tall grass. "Refresh my memory."

I couldn't process what happened but I said it hoping to not sound crazy "We… Went through a portal… I think… To some field… We fell… Rainbow… Ryan… CAVE!" Amanda and I started galloping to the cave. After about 10 minutes we saw some green skin and a high pitched young voice.

"Mr. Cake?"

"I am not- What the! Will! Amanda? I- I-… Just leave… This is a dream just leave please." Ryan sounded frightened and confused… But it toom me a while to recognize the voice, and it was my favorite character in My Little Pony, Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sure you're alright… Want me to-"

"LEAVE!" Ryan shouted at the top of his lungs. My eyes widened, trying to process what happened.

"You don't have to be so rude, gosh." Rainbow dashed out of the cave

"Holy god…" I heard Ryan grumble

"Ryan!" I yelled to him trotting towards him.

"You're not dead! But what about- Perfect." Right on time Amanda came out and show herself.

"Now… Confirm to me we're not in a dream." I mumbled picking up a stone with my hoof and wacking it against my head "FUCK!" I yelled out loud hoping no one other than Ryan and Amanda heard me. Ryan did the same.

"Well damnit I just missed the opportunity to talk to THE Rainbow Dash." Ryan shook his head in disappointment.

"Well if she's here we're either below Cloudsdale or near Ponyville." I put my hoof to my chin.

"Well you seem to be handling this well!" I heard Amanda yell behind me. As I turned around she was panicking "My mom, parents! Friends and family! We're not going to see them ever again!"

"Amanda calm down!" Ryan and I screamed. "I agree. This is a huge change, but if you don't think about it you'll be alright… Sort of…" I said taking in a huge sigh muttering "Big breath in, and out… Alright well, anymore panic attacks? No? Good, let's find civilization. Maybe get a living, Wait Amanda do you still have that credit card in the back of your ears?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Give it to someone in a town. Possibly Ponyville if we're near it. They may think it's some sort of relic and may buy it off you for some high price."

"What's the currency anyways?" Ryan asked, sadly I have to admit that I am the FiM nerd, so I told him

"Bits. I don't know which qualifies as a lot though. Even if we are near ponyville, don't bother The Mane Six, its creepy" After the last sentence, which I'm sure they didn't listen to, we ran up the hills and I saw the oak tree that is visible in the Winter Wrap up episode

"We're there!" I yelled.

"Where are we?" Amanda called back

"The oak tree! Remember, Winter Wrap up?"

"Never saw that episode, and never will." Ryan blankly said with NO emotion.

As soon as we got over the hill my jaw dropped, what I saw was Ponyville. "Someone just buck me here. I am so dreaming." Instead Amanda used her telekinesis powers and grabbed a large stone and chucked it at my flank.

"Mother of god! Oh mother of- Oh my god! Gah!" I held my flank with my hoof, the pain just stung so much. I fell onto the ground still yelling in pain, let's say I don't work out or play sports.

In the bushes I heard rustling and giggling. I stopped my yelling and looked to the bushes. Then Sushing was heard. "Got ya' red handed, show yourself." I got onto my hooves. And in the corner of my eye I swear I saw a purple mane moving away, more rustling was heard as the leaves moved forwards from them walking backwards. I took flight and dashed behind them, with me being new to flying I wasn't the fast, I saw them galloping away but they seemed to be little foals and with their tiny legs they were slow, and with my wings I dominated them at speed. As I landed in front of them they ran into me

"Whoa!" I screamed falling to the ground on my stomach I heard some whispers then more 3 bodies galloping further away until the sounds became faint "Lost em"

Ryan came out of the bushes, he said to me "Why did you want to get them anyways?"

"They were stalking us!" I yelled "Come on, let's just go."

After a couple of minutes walking to town we finally arrived I looked around the town, a little bit more realistic, yet colourful. "Do not act as if you were from Earth. Where do we start? Introduce ourselves to ponies or-"

"Twilights. She may know some stuff. Like how to pay taxes and grown up things." Amanda just started walking down a dirt road

"Do you even know where she lives? I am in the mood to get flying books anyways!"

"Nope!"

I then remembered something "Watch out for pinkie and your… Clones!" I yelled to Amanda, Many ponies exchanged looks at us

"Can't a spell go wrong here and there?" The ponies shrugged understanding, and went to do their business; Ryan got plagued by people wanting to sell cake while Amanda was plagued with people who wanted autographs. I was just a regular pony walking with them. We finally arrived at the tree brushing off everypony

"Lets just go inside, find books, and leave to go get jobs… Damn this is not easy as I thought" Ryan muttered

"Don't say any cuss words! We might get a bad rep, and spoil it for Mr. Cake! Now come on, let's go in." I pushed the door open and what stood in front of me was a dragon coughing up a scroll, possibly for the princess as I fully opened the door I saw a lavender unicorn, she looked at us happily.

"Hello Mr. Cake, And the DJ that occasionally plays at parties with Pinkie"

Ryan answered fast before speeding to a door "Gotta get a book quick!" Followed by Amanda, I was left in the room with Twilight. She looked a little puzzled, same with spike. But he shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen

"I need a snack" He opened the door walking in and closed it behind him

Twilight looked at my suspiciously eyeing me up and down "Have I seen you before?"

"No I am sure you haven't. I am new here… Completely new." I rocked on my hooves getting ready to walk towards the door Amanda and Ryan went through

"What's your name at least?" One more question and I am going to kill myself

"Redbark…" Her eyes flung wide she asked another thing.

"Last name?"

_Shit! Never thought of this! Uhhh… Secondary name you use come on Will… Sharphaven!_

"Sharphaven. Redbark Sharphaven." I stated. She looked at me sprised

"No it is not you, you look similar… I need a blood test!" She nearly tripped running up stairs

"Whoa wait! No! No blood, no blood! Come on!" I ran towards the room the other two ran in, they were picking at books

"Guys! Twilight is trying to take my blood!" I nearly screamed

"Calm down… Read Daring Doo!" Amanda suggested

"What? No! I am getting out of here before she stabs me and takes my blood!"

"Yeah, yeah… Hey I wonder if there's a Harry Potter like story." Ryan said WAY too focused in the book

"I'm out! See ya later! I don't want needles in me today!" As I opened the door twilight had a vial and seemed to be levitating a spell book

"I'm not going to do it THAT way. Just a spell, you won't feel a thing." I feel a bit at ease and closed my eyes. A shiver jolted down my spine as I opened my eyes. My blood was in the Vial. She read the spell book and put it onto a random shelf it seemed like. Spike will get in trouble soon. Her horn glowed and something blue emmited from the Vial, a puff of smoke spelled out the words "Yes"

"Sweet celestia…"

CLIFFHANGER! That took SO LONGER than I expected. Oh I hate school and life sometimes. Another short chapter, but hey. See ya next time! When I get full Microsoft word!


End file.
